Describe me, one word
by MidnightMoonWarrior
Summary: Simple words to describe our favorite green heroes. See if you agree...
1. Chapter 1

Attention: I don't own TMNT…duuuhhh

Please R2 (Read and Review) and thank you for doing so!

AN: So this is a collection of stuff that popped into my head. Most are the kind of poems…well you'll see. They describe the turtles, just random things.

ANN: The formal name of poems like these, is Acrostic…Google it for more info.

ANNN: Next chapter of PS should be coming out soon.

ENJOY!

* * *

**LEADER **

**L**ines cover my face, wrinkles from stress and worry

**E**veryone before myself

**A**lways looking after others, my safety comes second

**D**ead before captured

**E**verything is my business

**R**esponsible for the punishment, the failure

**xXx **

**FAMILY**

**F**orever

**A**lways there

**M**ust stay together

**I** am here

**L**oyalty

**Y**ank you out of the way

**xXx **

**BIG SISTER **

**B**ase, to support you

**I**lluminating, in the darkest night

**G**igantic, larger than life

**S**hield, protector

**I**llusionist, to distract

**S**trength, to take the blow

**T**all, I stand

**E**verywhere, I am

**R**ight there, where I always am

**xXx **

**BIG BROTHER **

**B**eat those who threaten you

**I**mmature when I am with you

**G**reat to have around

**B**ody guard

**R**age, when you are hurt

**O**nly responsible

**T**here always

**H**old you when you cry

**E**very time, got your back

**R**ight there by your side

**xXx **

**LITTLE SISTER**

**L**ight, always seeming the bright side

**I **always keep in others business

**T**iny, but like size matters

**T**o something, always up

**L**ittlest turtle

**E**vil, sometimes

**S**illy, almost always

**I **love my siblings

**S**inister, my pranks are

**T**eme, my sister's favorite word for guys trying to hurt me

**E**verywhere, mostly hiding

**R**ight beside you, with a smile

**xXx **

**LITTLE BROTHER **

**L**oving, I am

**I** am a pain, sometimes…most of the time

**T**ailing, my elders

**T**alking, **always **

**L**ittle eyes, they never fail

**B**ringing joy to the family

**R**unning from my siblings

**O**h, sorry...my bad.

**T**oday, what to do?

**H**andsome

**E**xuberant

**R**ight, I always am

**xXx **

**ELDEST **

**E**very order, comes from me

**L**ove, I do

**D**eal with threats

**E**very injury goes to me

**S**mile

**T**alk and listen

**xXx **

**YOUNGEST **

**Y**oung and wild

**O**verly excited

**U**pbeat

**N**othing is too silly

**G**ood, I am sometimes

**E**veryone protects me

**S**ometimes I don't think

**T**alking is my favorite thing to do

**xXx**

**BLUE **

**B**ig sibling

**L**ooking everywhere for threats

**U**nexpected attacks, my worst fear

**E**verywhere, to protect them

**xXx**

**YELLOW**

**Y**ou, I will protect

**E**verything, I do for them

**L**eft, nothing there for now

**L**ean, dodge the attack

**O**utstanding

**W**hat, needs to be done?

**xXx**

**RED**

**R**age, directed towards anyone

**E**veryday, protection of siblings

**D**eal, with it

**xXx**

**BROWN**

**B**itch, yes I am

**R**ight there, ready to kick your ass

**O**range, such an annoying color

**W**hat, do you want?

**N**othing, gets in my way

**xXx**

**PURPLE **

**P**ersonally, I would love to avoid violence

**U**pset, not often

**R**eady for a fight, if absolutely necessary

**P**lace, impacts my perspective

**L**ove, fills me

**E**veryone, depends on me

**xXx**

**GRAY **

**G**reat, another fight to break up

**R**eady to be the peacekeeper

**A**ngry voices annoy me

**Y**ou need something, what?

**xXx**

**ORANGE **

**O**range, best color ever

**R**eally, it wasn't me!

**A**nd, then we kick butt

**N**othing, is better than a prank

**G**ood, I am right

**E**nough, of the lecture

**xXx**

**PINK **

**P**lease! Don't make me use my puppy eyes

**I **love being the youngest

**N**ananana! I win

**K**ind

**xXx**

**KATANAS **

**K**illing, metal swords

**A**lert to anything in my way

**T**aller, I am with them

**A**lways, I will defend

**N**othing, remains

**A**nyone, is afraid

**S**mell, the fear

**xXx**

**SAIS **

**S**cary, yes I am

**A**nything, you want to say to my face?

**I **hate people sometimes

**S**omeone needs to shut up

**xXx**

**BO STAFF **

**B**asic, but effective

**O**nly a metal staff could compare

**S**ome things are more complicated, this is not

**T**ailored, just for me

**A**fter all, can you get any better?

**F**reedom

**F**aster, reaches farther

**xXx**

**NUNCHUCKS **

**N**othing compares

**U**niversal butt kicking weapon

**N**o, why would I switch?

**C**hucks rock.

**H**elpers that hurt the baddies

**U**seful, in everyway

**C**ome on, you know I'm right

**K**icking, butt

**S**omething in the category of awesome

**xXx**

**JASMINE**

**J**ust enough

**A**mazingly tolerate of yelling

**S**peed

**M**ysterious in everything

**I** will be strong

**N**othing hurts my family

**E**verything is my responsibility

**xXx**

**LEONARDO **

**L**ight, who blinds some and helps others

**E**ncouraging

**O**verall, I have much to learn

**N**othing is ever set in stone

**A**rmy, I lead a small one

**R**omeo, hate the nickname

**D**o you really want to mess with me?

**O**bedient

**xXx**

**VICTORIA **

**V**ictory, I love it

**I** hate losing

**C**ome and get some.

**T**ori, call me that

**O**verall, I kick ass

**R**aging fire, I am

**I**mage, me punching you

**A**nd then I kill you

**xXx**

**RAPHAEL **

**R**ight, never wrong

**A**ngry, almost always

**P**eople person, hell no

**H**appy, not always

**A** badass, yes

**E**veryone annoys me

**L**iving daylights, I love scaring Mikey

**xXx**

**SIMONE **

**S**ilent

**I**ntelligent

**M**ore concerned about others

**O**n task at all times

**N**ot always brave

**E**veryway, I try to stand tall

**xXx**

**DONATELLO **

**D**on

**O**nly coffee

**N**othing is better than silence

**A**lways breaking up fights

**T**houghtful

**E**veryone needs a mellow person around

**L**ooking for injuries

**L**ikeable

**O**verworked, maybe

**xXx**

**ALEXANDRA **

**A **pest

**L**oving

**E**verywhere

**X**-tremely awesome

**A**ny prank

**N**ot ADHD

**D**reaming and scheming

**R**uthless, sometimes

**A **sweet sister

**xXx**

**MICHELANGELO **

**M**ikey, not Mickey

**I**BM, do not call me that Jasmine!

**C**ool

**H**appy, always

**E**veryone loves me

**L**ittle brother

**A**mazing

**N**othing, you got on me

**G**oofy dude

**E**ggs are my specialty

**L**iving god of awesomeness

**O**range, that's my color

**xXx**

**SISTERS **

**S**isters, we are

**I** am here for you

**S**elfish, with my siblings

**T**rustworthy

**E**verywhere

**R**egulate, keep order

**S**tay with you

**xXx**

**BROTHERS **

**B**rothers, forever

**R**aging protectors

**O**verseeing

**T**here, always

**H**elp is there

**E**dgy, sometimes

**R**ight there

**S**miles all around

**xXx**

**FEARLESS **

**F**ear, I hide it well

**E**verything seems to stand against me

**A**ny obstacle, I will over come

**R**ight there, I will never die

**L**eonardo vanishes; I am only fearless to them

**E**very drop of blood comes from me, never from them

**S**mooth and effective

**S**tanding tall, I will protect

**xXx**

**INVINCIBLE **

**I**n every fight, pain vanishes

**N**othing can stop me

**V**icious

**I**mmortal

**N**umb, nothing hurts

**C**ourage flows through me

**I**nvisible

**B**lood pools, but I ignore it

**L**ove drives me

**E**very decision, they fill my mind

**xXx**

[AN: This last one is just a regular poem, describing the turtle's bonds…past, present, and what is to come in the future]

**One **

Once divided in two

Each the same

Yet so different

Sparks flew, true colors shown

The truth was always there

It was denied, lost

Resurfacing, they knew

No matter what

They were one

* * *

SOOOOO…..What did you think?

This is complete for now, but I will add to it if I think of more…if you have any that what go along with this…send it in!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Do I own TMNT? nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Please R2 (read and review) and thanks for doing so!

AN: I really didn't know if I was going to do a 2nd chapter…but I am!

ANN: So these are still turtles, but it could be more human too…depends on how you read it!

ENJOY!

* * *

**NIGHT **

**N**o restraints, no boundaries

**I **love being a turtle

**G**ods, we run above the streets

**H**eaven, this is ours

**T**onight, only the moon watches our shadows

**xXx**

**ATTACK **

**A**dvance and destroy

**T**actical assault **  
T**easing… Mikey! **  
A**drenaline**, **pumping though the blood**  
C**rowds of foot VS us…doesn't seem fair, for them. **  
K**nock you out

**xXx**

**DEFENSE **

**D**eal with one, move on**  
E**very move, think it through **  
F**iery, we defend those we love **  
E**normous is the blanket of protection we spread **  
N**ever forget the others beside you**  
S**tand together **  
E**valuate the situation, make the decision to go or stay

**xXx**

**LOVE **

**L**osing you, I can't

**O**ver a lifetime, I will stay with you

**V**anish, I will watch your shadow

**E**very fiber of me belongs to you

**xXx **

**SIBLING **

**S**ilent comfort **  
I**rritation **  
B**lood bonds **  
L**ove **  
I** will stand by you **  
N**othing will separate us **  
G**ood and yet bad

**xXx**

**FEAR **

**F**ault, the blame **  
E**very corner of the mind is invaded **  
A**gonizing pain, screams for help **  
R**ight there, where are they?

**xXx **

**HOPE **

**H**olding on to the thinnest thread of news**  
O**vercoming the fear **  
P**ursuing every lead **  
E**veryday, you wish

**xXx**

**HOME **

**H**eart, where it is **  
O**thers wait for you **  
M**iles there, the journey is worth it **  
E**veryone is waiting, with hugs to surround you

**xXx**

**BLOOD **

**B**leeding, you first see it **  
L**ying in pain**  
O**thers support you, encourage **  
O**vercome you injures **  
D**eal with the pain, ignore the red crimson

**xXx**

**NIGHTMARE **

**N**othing to tell you that it's fake **  
I**t alerts others, your screams **  
G**ood, it's finally over **  
H**eld by your family **  
T**ell them through sobs **  
M**any minutes pass, the tears still flow **  
"A**re you alright?" **  
R**eply, a small smile**  
E**nough love surrounds you, sleep returns

**xXx**

**DEATH **

**D**eal with it, never **  
E**veryday, you are reminded **  
A **family member gone **  
T**ears flow in remembrance **  
H**ow to live without them? You don't know

**xXx **

**SLEEP**

**S**oothing, refreshing **  
L**ight fades into darkness **  
E**scape from real life **  
E**very problem is on hold **  
P**erfect silence **  
**

**xXx**

**REALITY **

**R**eal or fake, that is sometimes the question **  
E**veryday seems to fall into the category of one or the other **  
A**n event happens, questioning one's sanity **  
L**iving becomes dreaming **  
I**n till, you are woken up **  
T**alking to someone is just not real **  
Y**et it felt like it actually happened

[AN: Ever had one of those days? I have!]

**xXx**

**BREATH**

**B**alanced **  
R**eality fades, the annoying siblings **  
E**very fiber welcomes new oxygen **  
A** moment to breathe **  
T**ake one **  
H**ealthy, relaxing

**xXx**

**ANGER **

**A** snarled response to a simple question **  
N**othing will dissipate the flowing poison **  
G**rowling comes from lies **  
E**verything is ignored except for the other **  
R**eply, the final one is one that is regretted

**xXx **

**HUMANS **

**H**orrified, wanting us controlled **  
U**nfortunately, we are seen as animals **  
M**onster, that is our name **  
A**nger, controlled by it **  
N**ever do they ask of a family or a name **  
S**ometimes, rarely do we find ones that respect us

**xXx **

**DECISIONS **

**D**eath, the result from a wrong choice **  
E**veryone waits for my answer **  
C**ontrolled voices, there is silence **  
I **am the leader, it's my call**  
S**o the question is, what do I do? **  
I** can be reckless, but myself in danger **  
O**r but them in harms way **  
N**ow I know, the one to chose **  
S**iblings, they come first

**xXx**

**PAIN **

**P**urposeful hurt, delivered by an enemy

**A** signal something is wrong **  
I**dea, one that blossoms into fear and worry **  
N**ever does one want to see another in pain

**xXx**

**[AN: Trying a different tactic with these next few] **

**FLYING **

**F**loating

Sometimes it feels like you are **l**ying on a cloud

Everything fades, **y**ou are alone

Pain, an **i**njury is gone

**N**othing penetrates the silence, the bliss

Then you come crashing down, the feeling of flying **g**one

**xXx **

**MOTHER BEAR **

**M**y mouth releases a snarl

I glare **o**nce more at the attacker

You have crossed a line, **t**he one never to cross

There is **h**ell to pay

I watch as you squirm **e**very moment I gaze

"**R**un" Is my only word

**B**reaths of rage escape me

I increase my pace, with **e**very step

My eyes burn with **a**nger

I lung, you fall and maternal instinct is **r**eleased

**xXx**

**FIRE **

Sometimes it burns, most **f**ear it

**I** embrace it

I am fire, **r**aging

Red is my color, **e**veryone sees it

**xXx**

**ICE **

Cooling, **I** keep things calm

**C**ontrol my opposite

Keeping my **e**yes on her, always

**xXx **

**BONDS **

Connections made, some through **b**lood

**O**nes are made in a day, over a lifetime

Some are ignored, but **n**othing can stop them once they take hold

**D**efine they are, the quicker they are formed

Broken, **s**ome are and others are cherished

**xXx**

**PROMISES **

They are **p**rominently made

What is **r**ight, is to uphold it

**O**n occasional days they are kept

Then others are shattered, **m**ost are never kept

**I** watch are hearts are broken, lives destroyed

Then I **s**mile, some are remembered

**E**asily they are fulfilled

Christmas day **s**urprises are plenty proof of that

**xXx**

**SECRETS **

Things are hidden, **s**tored

**E**veryday there are traces of deception

**C**rafty stories told

Most know that it is not **r**ight

Carrying weight, **e**very moment

Some finally collapse and **t**ell all

But some swear themselves to **s**ecrecy; they will never lose the hidden darkness

**xXx**

**LIES [AN: Future turtles] **

They spread, a web **l**ooming

**I **require them, yet they are destructive

Tears are shed **e**verywhere they are told

Untangled, the bitter truth **s**hows

**xXx**

[AN: Again, like at the last ending…this is just a poem]

**BOLD **

Some moves, plans are subtle

Others exploding with crazy ideas

Which to choose? The question echoes in most heads

Most have learned by this time, still some are clueless

To stand out, you have to be daring

Determined to do whatever it takes

Deceptive, to protect others

Most leaders keep the word close to their heart

To know the best move, to lead with pure confidence

You have to be…

Bold

* * *

SOOOO….again what did you think?

Thanks for reading!


End file.
